Billy Lee
Billy "Hammer" Lee also known as Bimmy is a fictional character from the Double Dragon game series. Biography Double Dragon Heir to the Chinese Martial Art, Sou-Setsu-Ken. He began learning Chinese Kenpou from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20, when he inherited the title of "Sou-Setsu-Ken Master" and established the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo with his older brother to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge At the young age of 20, he and his older twin brother became legendary masters of a Chinese style of Kenpou called Sou-Setsu-Ken. In the first game, Billy saved his girlfriend Marian from the clutches of the Black Warriors. But now, Marian was killed by the Black Warriors and Billy is looking to avenge her death. Billy is Player 1 and wears dark blue clothing. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Heir of Sou-Setsu-Ken. He started to learn Chinese Kenpou from his father since he was 12-years-old and learned several fighting styles for eight years until he turned 20, when he became the heir to Sou-Setsu-Ken. He recently returned from a training mission and is now facing his biggest challenge yet: to find three Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon One half of the Double Dragons. He began to learn Chinese Martial Arts and several other kinds of fighting styles at the age of 12 and became heir to the Southern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken at age 20. Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team Height: 5'10". Weight: 165 lbs. Color: Blue. Birthdate: 7-28-70- Leo The younger brother of Jimmy Lee. He began his martial arts training at age 12 and became a Kung Fu Sou-Setsu-Ken master at age 20. Double Dragon cartoon Billy is separated from his twin brother at birth. His uncle, the Shadow Master, kidnaps Jimmy. Billy is rescued by their father, John, and is placed in the care of John's teacher. Eighteen years later, Billy reunites with his brother, and makes him see just how evil the Shadow Master really is. Billy is the even-tempered, responsible brother, and often dispenses wisdom to the students of the Dragon Dojo, Jimmy is the bad tempered, trendy brother, and often dispenses serious code to the students of the Dragon Dojo. Double Dragon 5 dossier Date of birth: 10-23-69- Libra/Scorpio, Videogame Billy Lee is 7-28-70- Trend/geek Leo/Sagittarius, influenced in martial arts and higher ego Height: 6'2 Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Likes: Milk Dislikes: Shadow Master Origin: Metro City Fighting style: Art of Dragon Double Dragon (Neo-Geo) DATA: Voice: Hikaru Midorikawa Birthplace: Los Angeles Height: 5'9" Weight: 154 lbs. Fighting Style: Sousetsuken Hobbies: video games, cars A kind hearted, justice-loving young man who grew up learning Chinese and Japanese martial arts from a very young age. With his older brother Jimmy, he created the fighting style "Sou-Setsu-Ken." Sou-Setsu-Ken is a combination of Shaolin Kenpo, T'ai Chi, karate, judo, aikido, etc. Billy runs a martial arts dojo with his brother where he works on developing and mastering the best technique, but a letter from their old instructor brought them back to the city in which they grew up. Upon hearing of Koga Shuko from Marian, Billy makes the decision to destroy his evil organization. Double Dragon Advance The younger of the Lee brothers, Billy is a martial artist with a strong heart and body. He has learned numerous styles of martial arts since he was a child, and with his brother Jimmy, he founded Sou-Setsu-Ken at the age of 20. He is usually calm and quiet, only his brother Jimmy is capable of stopping him. Profile Height: 175cm Weight: 72kg Fighting style: Sousetsuken Specialties: Kicks and nunchaku Hobby: Training Martial arts idol: Bruce Lee Trivia In the original game Billy was featured as a blond guy who was wearing blue clothes, and his twin brother brother Jimmy had brown hair whole wearing red clothes, later on the series both characters switched hair colors. The Lee brothers have several appearances and cameos in other Technos Japan games such as: A pseudo appearance in the Kunio Kun series as Ryūichi and Ryūji, the Hattori Twins.The Double Dragon theme even plays when they arrive. WWF Superstars: Billy has a cameo as a member of the audience. Super Spike V'Ball: The NES port of the game has Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. Gallery Images.jpg ChararcBillydd1.gif Charbd21.gif Chardd3arcbilly.gif CharneoBilly.gif Chardd2nesbillyb.gif Billy WWFSS.png Charddvbilly1.gif Spike.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Character Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Double Dragon II: The Revenge characters Category:Battletoads & Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Cartoon Characters